darkbits_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite
Fortnite is a cringeworthy game with a fanbase of 9-10 year olds. It was developed by 2 game studios: Epic Games and People Can Fly. The reasons why it's cringeworthy will be explained down below. Y it'z cringeworthy # Extremely unoriginal. Save the World rips off Left 4 Dead, Battle Royale rips off the Japanese movie Battle Royale, and Creative rips of Minecraft! # Very RNG-based. Things like the circle, your loot, and weapon spread are all based on a roll-of-the-dice. # Most of all, THE FANS. They can't handle opinions since they all worship the game like it was a religion, whine and scream at people kill them, heck, there are even lots of V-Bucks scammers, like Rainz! Some of them also do the dances in public. And to make matters worse on the fanbase, they have taken over HALF OF YOUTUBE BY NOW! #* Speaking of which, It took over DanTDM's channel. #* Also, when Billschannel made a Real or Fake video on a Giant Durr Burger, fans of the game flooded the comments saying that they love the game. # Unfortunately, the hatebase is no improvement from the fanbase. Like them, they will bash opinions on the game. But however, some of the haters think that Fortnite is legitimately a ripoff of Player Unknown's Battlegrounds, even though the game has been in development ever since 2011! # The building mechanic. It rips off Minecraft, while it also promotes nonsense playstyles. Imagine two skilled Fortnite players. Guess who's the one that wins the game? Not the one with the best aim, but the one with more materials to spam. # The server tickrate. Everyone (especially the fans) forgets the servers run at 20 tickrate, at their best. That's actually pretty laughable at. # Third person. Perspective counts in not a lot, but ''ALL ''shooters, especially PvP ones. First person puts the player into a battle of choices, careful positining, and risk vs. reward. Third person, however, removes that, since you're not in your player character, but a floating character that sits 10 feet above your player character! That's great for spawn campers and a equally as great survival advantage for those who randomly get in the circle. # This game has a f***ton of micro-transactions. Need we say more? # Lack of skill. See for yourself. # To make matters worse, the creator, Epic Games, sponsors Ali-A, a clickbait Fortnite Youtuber. Think about what the Fortnite playerbase would do if they heard about this. They would all switch to PUBG, because Bluehole didn't promote any clickbaiters. # The dances are really cringeworthy, especially Take the L and the Floss. # To make reason #11 worse, they even''' STOLE SOME DANCES!!!! '''That could land Epic Games and People Can Fly into some legal trouble, but somehow they got off scot free. # Save The World is pratically dead, since Battle Royale has surpassed it in terms of popularity. In fact, Battle Royale gets more updates than Save The World. # Even Big Company like Samsung sponsered this cringyworthly game like if you buy samsung S10 you get free skin, That a bits of marketing. Do ONLY redeeming qualities # There are some people who play it only for fun. # There are also some mature fans of this game, but are unfortunately overshadowed by the bad ones. # Swiss001 uploaded a video where he attempted to use Fortnite as a flight simulator. It's actually pretty hilarious and inspired the "Fortnite Airlines" project by Destroyer40506. Fans of this Game *MrMemely *TrendLover *DanTDM (doesn't act like an immature spoiled brat) *Millions of 9-10 year olds *Samsung Electonics Co., Ltd.